One Last Race
by IvesM
Summary: Vanellope is suffering from a terrible disease, and with the few pieces of healthy code she has left, she prepares for her last race.


The sight beyond the hospital window was truly something tragic.

Vanellope Von Schweetz lay in the bed, hooked up to a monitor via bubblegum-colored tubes and a crystalline IV tube connected from her tiny wrist, catheter piercing pale skin, to the tube hanging by a candy-cane pole.

her code had been damaged by a virus which could not be reset. And the virus had nearly destroyed her code.

Her breaths were hollow, raspy inhales, each painful than the last. her pale skin contrasted the pinks and blues of the bed, and her body frail enough to wither away into dust.

As the sun woke up, so did she, opening her reddened, tired eyes laden with dark marks of fatigue.

"mmmhhh..." a weak moan escaped her lips, the girl looking out the window, her eyes squinting at the reborn light.

_Another day, another race...and it must be my last_, Vanellope thought.  
Sitting up ever so weakly, the sickly girl, although her body near-gone, and her hair too, smiled.  
"Maybe...i'll win another race...just...this one."

"Yeah, this one..." she looked down at her cotton-candy blue blanket, hiding a broken shell of her former life.

Lost in a melancholy dreaminess, Vanellope paid no attention as her friend and companion racer Taffyta opened the door slightly and quietly, whispering to her,  
"Vanellope? I...I have some lollipops for you..."

Vanellope turned to her friend, smiling with a weak, yet welcoming and excited happiness.  
"Lay 'em over here, Taffy. Thank you."

The pink-clad racer placed the three pink lollipops, on the bed,  
"You know, you can either come over to race or watch us on the big screen." the racer smiled.

"...Taffyta...I want...to race." Vanellope smiled a little wider now, but she knew she was in deplorable condition,  
Taffyta grinned, "I will make sure to watch you!"

Vanellope giggled, the girl was ill, yes, but she was brave and determined.

"Well! there's no need for a crummy hospital gown. let's get you in race gear!"  
Taffyta supported her friend up, and walking her out, being sure to take the IV with her.

Vanellope deeply contrasted her much healthier, cherubic friend. The poor girl wore a loose pink gown, and a shaved head proved chemotherapy, her body wasted and emaciated, but her personality was still bright, while her friend had the beauty of an angel, platinum blonde hair, a strawberry hat, and pink clothes to complete the look.  
But they were best friends, and friends don't let go of each other.

As the two approached the dressing room, Taffyta motioned Vanellope to undress,  
"If you need help, just ask me!"

Vanellope nodded, opening up her gown, revealing her withered body.  
"Er..." she felt nervous, would a friend of hers, filled in a life of saccharine sweetness, be able to face this?

Taffyta smiled, picking out the clothes, a trademark teal hoodie and peanut butter cup skirt.  
"Here, Vanellope!"  
"It's too bad we can't...you know..."  
she shrugged it off, and opened up the hoodie.

"Now, Vanny."

Vanellope tried to look away from herself, and placed her hoodie on, then her skirt.

"Done!" Taffyta smiled, but it was heart wrenching to see her friend bald and her hoodie several sizes too large for her now-shrunken body.

3...2...1...

GO!

Vanellope was on a mobile-hospital support kart, white and pink, with monitors and an IV hooked to the rear, and her friend Taffyta was on the Pink Lightning right next to her.

Engines revving, the racers begun to get ready, especially Vanellope.

As they begun through Gumball Canyons, they sped through the balls, dodging all of them with sharp agility and eyes.

Vanellope was being led by Taffyta to safety via a shortcut she knew, without breaking the rules.

"This way!" she motioned her friend, swerving around the track.

"Vanellope, if you don't feel good, please tell me!"

Vanellope nodded, understanding, but determined.

The race was soon coming to an end, all the racers were speeding up ever so instensly.

"Taffyta!" Vanellope called out from behind, to which Taffyta turned to her.  
"Vanellope? do you need help?"

the girl steered her kart, moaning tiredly, with some pain.

Taffyta rushed over to her friend, supporting her,  
"Vanellope! what's wrong?"

"T-Taffyta..." the girl looked with weak eyes.

Taffyta looked at her, and at the finish line.

"Oh, Vanny...looks like we have to bail this race."  
Taffyta looked down, somber.

Vanellope grunted, "No! I want to win! I do!"

her friend sighed,  
"Listen, Vanellope, you have a virus...i know you want to win, but...if you feel like you're going to faint, you need to get back to the hospital!"

Vanellope hung her head in resignment,  
"Allright...but...Taffyta?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say...before I die, I'd like to..."  
the sickly girl reached in and kissed her friend on the lips, who in turn was surprised, yet she felt a soothing sensation that, although she may die soon, she would always stay by her friend.

Taffyta rushed into the hospital, crying for her friend. The night before had harrowed her, the virus had unleashed its final attack on the girl.

"Please, doctor! how is she?! is she going to be okay?!"  
Taffyta sobbed, knowing her friend was probably dead or dying, but she didn't care, she just wanted to meet her for the last time.

the nurse led her to the room, a quiet aura filled it, and on the bed, nearly unrecognizable, was her friend, Vanellope.

"V-Vanny?"

The crying girl slowly moved closer to the bed, Vanellope lay prone, her breaths lower than they ever had been, and her eyes fluttered open, red and even more tired than before.  
"Taffyta...h-hello...", she said, her voice raspy and worn.

"Oh, Vanellope!" Taffyta choked back another sob, wiping her tears, "Vanellope...please tell me, are you going to be okay?!"

The ill girl smiled weakly, placing a thin hand over Taffyta's own,  
"Taffy...I can't promise that...b-but..."

she sighed,  
"I can promise I'll remember you..." she smiled weakly.

Taffyta, too, smiled, wiping away the remains of her tears.  
"Vanellope, I, too, will promise to remember you!"

Vanellope giggled, and a racking cough took over.

"Vanny, please, you need your peace..."  
Taffyta laid a hand on her chest, frowning.

Vanellope looked at her, a brave, yet sorrowful emotion,  
"Taffyta, promise me one thing..."

the strawberry racer nodded, eyes wide.

"Tell Wreck-It Ralph, tell him...thank you...thank you for making my life the most top-shelf adventure... I have ever had..."  
Vanellope's last words, her last breath, a twinkle in her eyes, and then fading into a somewhat peaceful sleep, although open with heavy lids.

Taffyta stood for a good two minutes, not sure what to say or do, before breaking down and crying.

_Dear Invited person,_

_A funeral is in order for Miss Vanellope Von Schweetz. It will be led by Taffyta, and it is an open-casket, make sure to lay flowers and candies to her, no RSVP necessary, any questions or comments concerning her are welcome._

_Sour Bill._


End file.
